Talk:Janette DuCharme
Lacroix and Janette At some point something will have to be written up regarding Janette's relationship with Lacroix. I also envision a much larger amount of information eventually for main characters linked to the Relationships with other main characters section. This was my original intent when creating the Relationships category. For those relationships that don't end up having substantial information in them, we can always link to the section of this page on relationships via redirect (cf. the Smallville wiki). For those relationships where a wealth of material exists for examination (especially between main characters), I envision main pages with shorter blurbs here and reference links to those main pages.--Kodia 23:48, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Janette's episodes of importance Because of the sheer volume of information, I split off Janette's episodes of importance into a separate main article. I envision this happening for other main characters when an episode-by-episode description becomes available for each of them. I don't envision this happening for all characters, however, and, like the relationships, articles such as these could be redirected when the information is very short.--Kodia 00:19, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Janette's country of origin Janette is not from England. In fact, there's no reason to believe that she is anything other than French, as her accent suggests throughout her life—including (critically!) the flashback scenes in A Fate Worse than Death when she was mortal. It was her friend Anna who was English. (As indicated pretty strongly by her accent.) It was also Anna who was sold into prostitution by her husband for not giving him a child—which was why it was so ironic that she then got pregnant. In fact, you can go further and say that a lot of what is "known" about Janette's mortal background in A Fate Worse than Death is pretty dubious. Well, except for the fact that she was a prostitute in Paris whose pimp was named Daviau—we saw that. But her being of noble blood, for instance: that could very well be just the pimp's ploy to intrigue his customer. "I can be whatever you want" is a very ambiguous answer for Janette to give, and could well indicate that. — Greer Watson 11:25, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Consider please that it may have simply been a typographical error.--Kodia 12:57, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Being brought (back) over by Nick You say that this is explicit in the script? Where? In notes, or stage directions, or something like that? I understand that it was the intention, at least GWD has said so; but the actual filmed material is highly ambiguous. I've heard that, because the tag was not shown in all markets, people who didn't see it assumed at first that Janette died. I can assure you that there were those who did see the tag who assumed the same thing. That fans prefer to take the intent for the fact—that I totally understand. Especially from a Ravenette. But the way you have this section worded is very slanted in the direction of Janette's survival being a certainty. If one goes only by canon (which means the aired episodes, as aired, and not what people say about what they meant to do) then Janette's survival is still equivocal. It's more a question of phrasing than anything. The certainty needs to be toned down a bit. — Greer Watson 11:25, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :As I mentioned in the first footnote, the majority of this information was from another source. I edited some (much) of it, but *I* didn't write it. Your comment "especially from a Ravenette" makes me want to suggest to you that you consider moderating your commentary a little more, as I believe this treads dangerously close to a personal attack. Please feel free to write this in a less biased way from its original source. That's what wikis are all about. But please consider too that the document is a very long one and while I edited a great deal of the information above it in some way, I simply didn't get to the end.--Kodia 12:56, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, I hadn't read the footnotes in detail. ::As for the Ravenette comment, I simply meant that someone whose favourite character is Janette would naturally want her to have survived the series, and might unconsciously write from that perspective. I'm sure there are a lot of fans from all factions who felt relief at learning that the intention of the tag was to convey that she had been brought across. — Greer Watson 17:04, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Understood. I'm sure there's plenty more by way of editing that could occur here, but I would hope for the entire article to eventually serve as an exemplar to people filling out information on the other characters. We don't personally want to have to write each and every article. Defeats the purpose of the wiki to begin with. This article could, however, serve as a nice example to people who want to write one of the others though.--Kodia 17:26, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :"We don't personally want to have to write each and every article." Now she tells me. :No, okay, seriously. I have been doing a lot of writing, but it's because I feel that the best way to entice other people into working on the wiki is to give them something worth looking at. If they browse around and see a lot, and then spot gaps—well, I hope that they'll be more likely to feel inspired to fill them than if we mostly present them with a whole bunch of nearly blank stubs. :Of course, there are some sections that are practically all jsut stubs. Most of the fan and series production categories are just stub after stub. :I've done a lot on the character pages though. — Greer Watson 21:56, 31 August 2008 (UTC)